To Start Anew
by Nexarc
Summary: Hiccup stuttered, unable to break eye contact. Stoick the Vast glared at him with narrow eyes, daring him to make a move. "D...dad? How...how are you alive?" Post-HTTYD2. Time Travel AU. Sporadic Updating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. All rights belong to Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks, & Cartoon Network. Author's notes below

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The wind whipped through his hair; the cold chill hardly noticeable as the man lay on the back of his night fury. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third groaned in frustration, reaching up to pull his flight mask down across his face.

"Well bud, that was the best day so far, wasn't it?"

Toothless warbled in sarcastic agreement, rolling his eyes in the same way his rider had done so many times before. The last month had been rough for them both. Berk's young chief was just swamped with requests, having to oversee the village reconstruction and other chiefly duties required of him while Toothless was constantly swarmed by the hatchling dragons with rather annoying and pathetic attempts to impress or upstage their alpha.

Hiccup sighed, absent mindedly adjusting Toothless's fin.

"At least we had a bit of help…"

Valka and her dragon Cloudjumper were incredibly helpful in lightning both of their loads.

"I was the wife of a chief and Cloudjumper was the Bewilderbeast's right-hand dragon. I see no problem in helping." Valka had replied when her son had asked for help. "Why don't you take the afternoon off. You have been working nonstop for weeks. A nice long flight would do you both some good."

So here Hiccup was flying Toothless around the archipelago by himself. Astrid was fighting a small cold at home, Fishlegs was busier cataloging their new draconian residents, and the twins and Snoutlout were not company he personally enjoyed alone. They had been flying for a while now, the sky was darkening and the sun beginning to dip below the horizon.

"Hey Toothless, one more lap around Dragon Island before heading home?"

The Night Fury nodded but was quickly distracted, his ear flaps going rigged as he noticed something strange.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked, noticing the change in his dragon.

His answer came in the form of a powerful wind suddenly ripping through the area. The dragon and his rider struggled to stay in control as they were buffeted by a sudden freak storm. Lightning occasionally came close to striking them if not for some quick reflexes from years of experience.

"Woah that came out of nowhere! Quickly Toothless, let's head back to Berk!"

Hiccup felt adrenaline rushing through his veins. He hoped that he could get back in time and warn the villagers to seek shelter in the great hall or the arena. The town was still in no condition for people to safely stay in their homes. Beneath him, Toothless roared in frustration as he tried to turn back, the growing vortex of wind and rain slowing him down.

"Do you hear that?!"

A strange grinding noise filled the air, punctuated by what sounded like a ringing gong. The sound seemed to be coming from the very air surrounding them. Unable to find its source, Hiccup looked below.

"Toothless, there!" He yelled, seeing the glimmer of the village fires.

Toothless, seeing the same, dived forward, both hoping to land quickly. Both had not noticed the sound growing louder.

"Almost there! We…AH!" Hiccup felt something large slam into them, knocking him off Toothless. The last thing he heard was the worried screech of his friend before being swallowed by darkness.

-HTTYD-

"Stay out of my way, I'm winning this thing."

Astrid glared at the boy before shoving him aside. This was her chance to prove herself the village prodigy, not some walking twig of an heir. The gronkle was hovering around the other end of the arena, the crowd cheering on in anticipation.

"Good, please. By all means!"

Hiccup adjusted his helmet and glanced up to the crowd, finding his father's stern yet proud look. A wave of guilt ripped through him as he turned his attention to the dragon he was supposed to fight. The dragon turned and spotted him, readjusting her swing before flying forward toward him. Hiccup gulped as the flying beast got closer, quickly noting Astrid's war cry a distance off.

He was about to take out the dragon nip from his pocket when a flash of light and a loud thud caught everyone's attention. Even the dragon paused, confused at the sudden appearance of a leather-armored man in the middle of the arena.

"Ow my back…"

The man slowly stood up, allowing everyone to see more. He was thin, dressed in layers of leather with his face obscured by a mask. However, the most distinct feature was the metal prosthetic on his left leg. The villagers were too stunned by the man's abrupt appearance to react.

"Where am I….woah there!"

The gronkle was the first to recover, growling at the new arrival before launching a wad of lava at him. He sidestepped her attack easily, raising his hands up.

"Woah girl! It's me! Watch where you're firing!"

The dragon paused a moment before firing another blast. Again the man dodged quickly, waving hands in a calming gesture. When the dragon did not relent, he sprinted up to her, pulling something out of his pocket.

-Older Hiccup POV-

Hiccup waved the dragon nip in front of Meatlug, confused as to why she was attacking him. The dragon caught a few whiffs before dropping to the ground in a mild daze.

"Sorry girl, don't know why you so angry. I would blame dragon root if you weren't…" he started before noticing his surroundings. "…immune."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The shout sent a chill through his spine, the voice recognizable. But how? Hiccup turned, barely noticing a surprised teenager with an axe too large for him. However, the source of the voice came from above the lanky boy; a large figure looming against the bars of the arena.

"I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH BERK?!"

Hiccup stuttered, unable to break eye contact. Stoick the Vast glared at him with narrow eyes, daring him to make a move.

"D…Dad? How…how are you alive?!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Very first HTTYD fanfiction. Taking a slightly different approach to the whole "Experienced!Hiccup" saves Berk from dragons plot. Don't expect consistent updates from me. Read & Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Other notes below:

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

-Stoick-

The man was staring up directly at him, apparently not caring about the fact that he interrupted an important dragon fight for his son. Stoick frowned and steeled himself in his chiefly role. Very few stood proudly when confronted with the chief of Berk and he was secretly glad this stranger was no exception.

He was fortunate for enough distance that he could survey the man without him too aware. The man was absolutely too thin to normally be considered a threat, yet somehow he was able to take on a gronkle and subdue it in mere moments without the need of drawing a weapon. Stoick glared harder, considering his skill with the dragon, Stoick was not going to risk the village in finding out what the stranger could do.

"I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH BERK?!"

-Young Hiccup-

Hiccup stared at the stranger, eyeing the metal leg and strange mask. He was able to recognize the usage of dragon nip, but he was surprised that the man used it instead of drawing the strange weapon on his thigh. Hiccup was close enough to hear the man's whisper, eyes widening in shock.

'Did he just call my dad _his _dad?' Hiccup wondered, dumbfounded at the statement. 'What did he mean by Stoick being _alive_?"

Above him his dad slammed a hammer against the rail, Hiccup flinching at the metallic screech. The man also flinched, though not as noticeably. Hiccup could hear the man's mumbling, though incoherent, but strangely familiar. The random slap he gave himself made Hiccup a bit more wary.

-Older Hiccup-

He could see his dad was mad and the villagers were growing restless.

'This has to be a dream. The gods must have something against him.' He thought as he stared into the eyes of his younger self.

Turning back to eye a dazed Meatlug, he was beginning to understand what may have just happened here. Slapping himself in a blind attempt to see if he was asleep, all he got was a strange look from a few of the vikings.

'Okay, not a dream.' He concluded, thinking of his next course of action. 'If I am somehow in the past, then letting too many people know who I am may be a bad thing…especially since now there are two of us…'

Hiccup turned to his younger self, looking up to see his dad glaring fiercely.

"I mean absolutely no harm!" He cried, putting his hands up in the air. "I ask for a personal meeting with you, Chief Stoick of Berk. You and Gothi, the village elder."

Stoick continued his glare, staring him down.

"And for what reason you ask for the two of us? Why is the council not included?"

He gulped; talking with his father never was easy.

"I know a way that can end your dragon raids!"

-Astrid-

She lowered her axe slightly in confusion. The strange man suddenly shows up, in the middle of _her_ fight, and suddenly demands to speak alone with the chief and elder? Just what kind of information could this man possess that would make him that cocky?

Glancing at the dazed dragon, she eyed the man again. Okay, so he can fight off one measly gronkle. That doesn't mean he could end the war against the reptilian demons. She glared at him, not really caring of his thin stature. The man was a threat to her goal, much more than the useless heir. Her eyes flickered momentarily to Hiccup, who was staring at the newcomer with a strange look. She alone will restore glory to the Hofferson clan, and Thor help anyone who dared to get in her way.

-Stoick-

The viking chief paused, watching the man with suspicion. He did not like the way he stood. Though there was a slight waver in the man's stance, he none the less carried a strange air of confidence. Eyes switched to look at his son. The boy was staring, uncaring that the gronkle lay only a few feet away.

Movement caught his attention and he looked back toward the man. His jaw dropped and he whipped around back and forth, looking around him. How in Odin's name did Gothi get down there so quickly?!

-Older Hiccup-

Hiccup jumped in shock, the village elder had somehow got to his side without anyone noticing. He could see out of the corner of his eye Gobber with a surprised expression. The man had just put the sleeping Meatlug in her pen, staring at the old woman in obvious confusion as how she came down.

Looking back at Gothi, he found her circling and examining his armor. Holding still, he watched as she lightly poked and prodded at the random buckles and belts, careful to avoid his sword and gas canisters. A surprisingly strong pull brought him to his knees, suddenly in a staring contest with her. Gothi stared into his eyes, Hiccup feeling more nervous by the second. A moment later a look of recognition rippled on her face as she subtly glanced over to where his younger counterpart stood.

"Gothi, _please…_'' Hiccup started to plead, trying to think of an excuse.

The old woman looked back at him, contemplating something before letting him go and looking back at Stoick. With a nod, she turned and walked out the gate. Everyone else simply stood, not really understanding what just happened. Stoick recovered first, looking down to Hiccup.

"It seems the village elder has accepted your proposal." He called, Hiccup looked back up. "However, will you accept the presence of our blacksmith Gobber? He is better at understanding her than anyone else."

Hiccup turned to see that Gobber froze, apparently not expecting his inclusion. Turning back to the chief, he nodded.

"That will be acceptable."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thx to everyone who gave a review. Here's another short chapter for you. Expect most of them to be at the very least this long. I tend to have a busy schedule and limited internet so ~1000 word chapters are the best I can usually do. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

-Older Hiccup-

With the match postponed, Hiccup followed Stoick through the village. Behind him, he could hear the crowd whispering about him.

"_How did he get here?"_

"_Do you think he will really stop the dragons?"_

"_Look at his leg! I'd bet my best yak that he got it in a dragon fight."_

Hiccup shook his head and took a quick glance at his prosthetic. While he _did_ get it in a fight with a dragon, he knew that the villagers would not want to mess with that specific one had they actually knew about its potential.

Arriving at the hall, Stoick held the door for the other three, giving a small frown at him as he passed.

"Hiccup…"

He flinched and turned, his heart pounding as he thought Stoick had figured him out. Thankfully Stoick was addressing his younger counterpart, who stood outside on the steps.

"…go back to the house. I know you were hoping to show your skills off today for me, but it looks like we will have to re-schedule the match."

Hiccup saw the young teen want to say something, but the boy instead kept is mouth shut and nodded. Stoick watched the boy climb down the stairs before he turned and closed the door.

"Now where were we…?"

-Younger Hiccup-

Hiccup wanted to tell his dad that he didn't want to fight a dragon, but wisely noted to stay quiet. The stranger was the immediate priority ad he did not want to have an even angrier Stoick handling the situation. Making his way back to the house, he was suddenly grabbed by an annoyed Astrid.

"Just because the match was cancelled does _not_ mean this is over."

She glared at him before shoving him out of the way.

"I _will_ prove that _I_ am the best dragon warrior."

Hiccup sighed at the retreating back of his crush, wishing that he had Toothless.

-Older Hiccup-

Hiccup sighed at the pacing figure of his father, wishing that he had Toothless. The man was visibly debating with himself, glancing occasionally at him. Gobber sat on a nearby bench, visually inspecting Hiccup's armor from afar and failing badly at being subtle about it. Gothi on the other hand was simply sitting next to the fire pit, watching the chief's display with an unperturbed look.

Stoick growled before walking up and sitting down next to Gobber, throwing his axe onto the table. Gothi got up and walked over to stand next to them. Taking his cue, Hiccup sat down across the table, placing his own sword opposite the axe.

-Stoick-

He glanced down at the object. A metal tube with a stylized dragon at one end, it looked like the hilt of a sword, yet it held no blade. Obviously it had to be a weapon of some sort, but what was more surprising was the man's action.

Normal vikings kept their weapons on them even when talking to their own leaders, yet the man placed it on the table as per the chieftain protocol of disarmament before negotiation. That was only done in talks with allied chiefs, to show that they meant no harm between tribes. Stoick looked up in slight confusion.

-Hiccup-

He mentally slapped himself when he realized what he had just done. The look Stoick gave him was pretty justified. Not even solo vikings, those without loyalty to a tribe, disarm themselves for a foreign chief. Hiccup just declared himself a leader of his own people, or at the very least the heir of one.

As a former heir, he already was used to the old protocol, even more so considering it was the first move when taming a new dragon. By the time he gained the status of chief, it was all instinctual.

Stoick was the first one to speak.

"So you say that you can stop the raids?"

Hiccup, relieved that his father did not question his mistake, nodded in reply.

"A few years ago I had discovered the location of a dragon nest and the reason why they attack villages."

Stoick frowned. How could this young man find a nest when countless before him couldn't?

"The dragons are under the control of a massive queen."

At that both Stoick and Gobber sat straighter.

"And do ye mean by queen, lad?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup glanced at him.

"There is a massive dragon, larger than any you have ever seen. Nearly the size of a mountain and the strength to crush one, she is in control of the entire nest."

Stoick took in the information.

"So this…_queen_…controls the dragons? That still doesn't explain _why_ they attack us."

"Something as large as a mountain requires a lot of food. In order to feed her, the dragons attack to gain enough food that they don't get eaten themselves. They are scared, and even if they want to leave, she can control them by a crooning she sings."

Gobber nodded, somewhat understanding.

"So you're sayin' that she is like a siren. Leads men who hear her song to their doom, or in this case, dragons."

-Stoick-

Stoick felt his blood boil. So it was this…monster of a dragon is responsible for all of the attacks, the raids on their food supplies. He almost felt sorry for the dragons under her spell…

The chief quickly stopped himself. NO! There was no way he will feel sympathy for the emotionless, scaly devils. They were the ones who actually attacked the village. They were the ones who stole his wife from him. They could have easily disobeyed the queen, to ignore their orders. Stoick, in his blind attempt to justify his hatred of dragons, conveniently forgot the stranger's talk about the queen's hypnotic croon. To think that Valka was some meal to a giant beast….

"How…." He began, catching the attention of the group. "How do you propose we can take care of the dragons? We can't even find the nest."

-Hiccup-

"I propose instead that you let me train the students at your academy."

Hiccup felt he was pushing it, after all from their perspective he was a stranger. But if there was any chance to get rid of the Red Death, than dragon riders would be the best bet. To his surprise however, Stoick nodded.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks again to my readers. Not sure if I made Stoick a bit OOC, and I know I'll have some trouble with the accents so forgive me when I butcher them, especially Gobber. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

-Gobber-

"Ya can't be serious?!"

Gobber turned to his old friend, staring at him as if he had gone crazy.

"We barely know the lad and you are considering to have him take over the academy?!"

Stoick met his friend's stare.

"The war with the dragons has gone on long enough. You've seen what the boy did to the gronkle! If he is as good as he appears, we could learn something from him."

Gobber looked at the viking across from him. The man's armor was impressive, and he couldn't deny wanting to take a closer look at the weapon and fake leg. They looked like a metal he had never encountered before! His skill with the gronkle was envious, not to mention that from behind the pants really emphasized a nice looking a…

Bad Gobber! Keep your mind on track! The blacksmith mentally slapped himself and refocused on the leather mask the lad wore. Like the rest of the man's possessions, it showed of incredible craftsmanship.

"What's with the mask, eh?"

-Hiccup-

Hiccup reached up to pat the mask, searching for an excuse. However, a loud whack was heard and Gobber found himself nursing a small bruise on his head. Gothi apparently came to Hiccup's rescue, hitting the blacksmith with her staff before moving over to start drawing in the ashes of the fire.

Understanding what she was doing, the group moved to follow her. Gobber, who supposedly was the best at reading her scribbles, began speaking.

"The boy's presence is a sign from the gods…" Gobber began translating. "He is on a mission to marry an icicle…?" _WHACK "…_to carry out their divine plan."

Gobber glared at the old woman, who rolled her eyes before gesturing to Hiccup's mask, shaking her head. Gobber looked up at Stoick.

"Gothi says the lad can keep his mask on…"

Hiccup sighed in relief, glad Gothi was keeping his identity a secret. Stoick on the other hand frowned slightly.

"Why should he keep his mask on?"

"Because revealing my identity before you are ready may have negative consequences. You might even lose your chance to stop the dragons…"

Stoick glared at Hiccup before turning to Gothi, who merely nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Keep your mask on." Stoick growled. "Could we at the very least know your name?"

"Hi….Horrendous!" Hiccup stuttered, mentally scolding himself for not thinking of a false one.

"Horrendous?" Stoick asked, glaring at him.

The dragon rider gulped, hopefully thinking Stoick wouldn't notice he had used his son's middle name and make the connection.

"Until your job is done here, you will be accompanied at all times by one of the villagers."

He nodded, wondering how long he could keep up his masquerade.

-The Gang minus Hiccup-

"Did you see that gronkle?!" Tuffnut pitched as the group sat on one of the large catapult towers. "It just keeled over when that man showed up!"

Astrid growled.

"Don't remind me…" she hissed, inspecting her axe as she sharpened it.

Snotlout walked up to her, swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, you are still the best dragon killer there is! After me of course!"

He yelped as the blonde grabbed his arm and tossed him to the floor. Ruffnut laughed at his expense, repeating the maneuver and flinging her brother on top of him. As both boys recovered from their pain, Fishlegs spoke to Astrid.

"Don't you think the man's fighting style looked a bit familiar?"

Astrid stopped and looked at the larger teen.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that for the short time he was fighting the gronkle, his moves seem like something we've seen before. I just can't remember where…"

Astrid shook her head.

"I don't care…I'm going home in case the useless fishbone shows up."

Astrid left for her house, leaving a confused Fishlegs to watch Snotlout and Tuffnut get tripped again by Ruff.

-Younger Hiccup-

Hiccup sat on his bed, organizing a few of his sketches. He took a few sheets full of doodles of Toothless and placed them in his book. Picking up another sheet he flipped it over to find his personal map of the archipelago. While smaller than those he had occasionally seen on Trader Johann's ship, it was still a viable means of navigation.

Frowning, he put the map down. He was glad for an excuse not to finish the fight today, but at the same time it just postponed the inevitable. He _did not _want to fight dragons anymore; these past few weeks proved that they were not the blood-thirsty beasts his fellow vikings believed them to be. Looking back at his map, he wondered if there was someone, somewhere who could accept his point of view.

Below, he could hear the door open and his father's footsteps entering the house.

"Hiccup!"

"Yes dad?" Hiccup called, coming back down the stairs.

Stoick hung his axe on the wall before addressing his son.

"It seems there is a change in plans."

Hiccup looked at his father confused.

"What do you mean, change in plans?"

"Your dragon match with Astrid can be considered formally cancelled."

The teen restrained himself from jumping in joy. Now he wouldn't have to fight a dragon! Keeping a straight face, he looked up at his father.

"I guess I don't have to fight that dragon anymore…"

"But you and the others will continue your training." Stoick interrupted, grabbing his sack and replacing some supplies.

"What? More dragon training?!"

"Yes son. I am now having Horrendous teach the class with Gobber."

Hiccup's elated mood was quickly deflating.

"Horrendous? Is that the strange man who showed up in the middle of the fight today?"

His father grunted in affirmation, throwing in a new coiled rope into his bag.

"Gothi believes that the gods sent him to help us kill the dragons. Your training will start tomorrow."

With a small goodbye, the chief went to address the village of the news. Left behind him, Hiccup stood alone in the silent house, unsure of what to feel. Deciding to go to bed much earlier than usual, he ignored the urge to scream at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to the person(s) who pointed out a small mistake in the last chapter. Occassionally things slip past my proofreading, so if you catch one please PM me or leave it in a review! To make things easier for us, Future!Hiccup will be referred to as Horrendous til further notice (because I am really unoriginal). Read & Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this fic. HTTYD is still the property of Dreamworks Animation, Cartoon Network and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

-Hiccup-

Hiccup sat in silence as they waited for Gobber and Horrendous to make their appearance. The twins were wrestling on the ground and Snotlout was cheering them on. Astrid was ignoring them all to practice throwing her axe into a few barrels. Fishlegs at least attempted conversation.

"Do you think that he will teach us on how he defeated that gronkle? According to the book of dragons, gronkles have this invisible hair near the snout! So if you touch it, it instantly causes a heart attack!"

Hiccup gave Fishlegs a look. He was definitely sure now that Horrendous had used dragon nip. An invisible nose hair? Okay, that book had to be updated…_badly._

-Horrendous-

He stifled a yawn as he followed Gobber down into the arena. Since he could not sleep in the chieftain house for obvious reasons, he had to take up the spare room in Gobber's home, a nightmare in and of itself. It was full of scrap metal and smelled of Mildew's cabbages. Had he not known better, he could have sworn there was a smoldering smokebreath hiding in the rafters.

Taking in the scene in the arena, he stepped to the side as the ball of violence that were the twins rolled past him. Gobber shook his head before clearing his throat catching the trainees' attentions.

"As you know, the chief has decided that you all could learn something from Horrendous here. Now you are to give this man your complete and undivided attention."

The moment Gobber finished his introduction Ruffnut slammed into Horrendous and clung to his arm.

"No problems here…" She whispered in a seductive tone. "..My name is Ruffnut."

Slightly disturbed, he pried her off his arm and backed up, just to bump her twin.

"And I am Tuffnut! The most dangerous viking here!" The blond spoke before being punched by his sister.

As the two rolled around, Horrendous turned to the others. Snotlout flexed his muscles.

"I'm Snotlout! The strongest and best looking man in Berk!" He said as with a puffed out chest.

Extending his arm, the vain teen grabbed Astrid by the waist and pulled her to his side.

"This lovely maiden is my girlfriend Astrid."

Horrendous and Hiccup both flinched as girl cried out and twisted his arm. Snotlout yelped in pain and backed off.

"You wish…" Astrid growled, turning back to Horrendous. "I'm Astrid Hofferson and I am not _anyone's_ girlfriend."

Horrendous whistled softly, faintly recalling how aggressive his girlfriend used to be at that age…which she technically was given the circumstances. A tap on the shoulder brought his attention to the largest of the trainees.

"I'm Fishlegs and it is a pleasure to meet you!" The viking claimed excitedly, mildly bouncing up and down in anticipation.

The boy then gestured to Hiccup behind him, who was standing there trying not to be noticed.

"I'm guessing you know Hiccup already? He's the chief's son."

Both stared at each other, an awkward silence between them. Hiccup with some slight confusion at his mask and Horrendous looking at the complete left leg of his counterpart. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"More than you know..." Horrendous muttered under his breath before turning to the rest of the group.

"Since this is my first day here, I will need to see what you know and what needs to be addressed."

Of course, he already knew what to expect, but as he was supposedly a stranger to them he pretended otherwise. Walking up to a cage, he grinned beneath his mask.

"Your first task is to catch a Terrible Terror!"

The teens stood in confusion but they quickly recovered when a blur of green shot out of the opened door. Immediately Tuffnut was screaming and running, the terror chasing the reflected lights off his dented helmet.

"Tuffnut! You call yourself a viking?! _Catch_ the dragon! Not run away from it!"

Astrid made a dive but the terror simply jumped over her and continued his chase.

"I got it!" Snotlout yelled as he jumped and trapped the dragon under an old bucket.

"And Snotlout captures the terrible terror!" He cried and sat atop it. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oy! Oy! Oy!"

Horrendous smirked.

"I wouldn't cheer just yet."

"What do you…AAHH!"

The teen jumped up as the bucket exploded, screaming as the seat of his pants caught on fire. Snotlout made a mad dash and threw himself into the water trough, his sigh of relief heard over the hiss of steam.

"Most dragons can breathe _fire_! Try not to put them in dry _wooden _buckets!" Horrendous called.

In the center of the arena, Fishlegs was muttering rapidly.

"Okay, terrible terrors have +8 attack, +10 speed, jaw strength +2…"

Distracted, he didn't notice the terror until it climbed onto his back. Screaming in shock and forgetting the goal of the exercise, he grabbed the small dragon and threw it as hard as he could. Ruffnut, who up until that point was laughing at the mayhem, was quickly silenced as the unfortunate terror slammed into her face. Dazed from the impact, she fell to the ground.

-Hiccup-

He watched as his teammates scrambled around after the terrible terror. The small dragon was quickly showing its cunning, weaving in and out of their legs as the vikings crashed into each other, occasionally stopping to pop a fireball at them. Hiccup took his time instead of chasing it, observing the small thing. When it paused to look at the winded pile of teenagers, Hiccup could have sworn that it gave the equivalent of a smirk.

The small dragon then turned its attention to him, tilting its head in confusion. Cautiously, it moved toward the teen, wondering why the smallest of the group didn't run after him like the others. Hiccup leaned down, extending his arm to the creature. The terror eyed the hand for a moment before risking it and moved closer. Somewhat surprised at the action, Hiccup began petting the dragon on the head before picking it up in his arms.

-Horrendous-

Horrendous watched as the small dragon sat purring in his counterpart's arm. Glad that his mask was on, he allowed himself to smile before addressing the group.

"Looks like Hiccup is the first to capture the dragon!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, it seems some people are wondering about Gobber. While he is supposedly gay according to the director, his sexuality is not that important to my story so don't expect too much beyond the occasional reference or gag. On the same token, this will _not_ be a Gobcup story so rest easy. Gobber is an uncle-like figure to Hiccup and he would probably be horrified to know that he was checking out a future version of his nephew.

While we are on the topic, I may or may not have a certain other character get a one-sided man crush on Horrendous later on. I'm on the fence right now but it will still be a while before we even reach that point in the story anyway. Young Hiccup will still be paired with Astrid regardless of what happens.

Back to my story. Neither Hiccup nor Horrendous have yet to go see Toothless in the forest cove. Should I have them both see him at the same time? Or should they see him separately? Guess that will come next chapter! Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. Rights belong to the respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

-Astrid-

Glaring at the purring dragon in Hiccup's arms, Astrid threw her axe to the ground in frustration. _Again_ the useless one somehow upstaged her. It had to be some sort of trick as there was no way that the runt of a viking could beat the most fearless girl in Berk.

"Just what was the point of that 'training'?"

Horrendous gave her a look at her tone while Gobber nodded.

"The lass is right. Just what did you intend to do with this?"

Gobber grabbed the terror from Hiccup, who squawked in indignation as it was thrown back into its cage. Astrid almost thought Hiccup's eyes squinted in a glare. Whether at Gobber or his treatment of the dragon she couldn't tell. Strangely enough, Horrendous subtly seemed to do the same thing, a behavior she noted for later consideration.

"I told you that I wanted to see your strengths and weaknesses…" Horrendous stated, Astrid huffing in response.

"Weaknesses? I am Astrid the fearless viking! Unlike some other people…" she began, eyeing Hiccup "I don't have any weakness an enemy can spot."

"Yet your performance today states otherwise…"

Astrid's jaw nearly dropped before she caught herself. Turning to Horrendous, she gave him her best glare.

"What did you say?!"

Horrendous just stared her down.

"I said that you have one major weakness: your pride. You rushed head first into the fight disregarding your fellow vikings. Instead of treating them as teammates, you treated them as obstacles in your way. You could have easily captured the dragon much more quickly had you worked together than against each other. Know this: fighting dragons are one thing, fighting humans are another. Had you been in a fight against a group like the Outcasts, you may have found yourself without anyone to support you…"

Astrid's glare faded a little as the implications sank in.

"I…I…"

Ignoring her, Horrendous turned to the others.

"Snotlout, you have the same problem, though you have some vanity issues as well. Fishlegs, while knowing a dragon's strengths and weaknesses is an enviable skill, don't let it distract you from what is happening. A more dangerous dragon could have easily killed you in those few moments. The twins need no explanation…"

As if to prove his point, a metallic clang echoed as the twins ran head first into each other. Walking over to Hiccup, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup actually did something smart. Instead of going to the dragon, he let the dragon come to him. The dragon saw no threat, so did not object to being picked up."

Astrid growled.

"Then he might have failed the objective! He never even made an attempt at chasing the dragon!"

Horrendous stifled a smirk.

"I never said you had to chase the dragon in order to capture it."

-Horrendous-

The group parted ways at lunch, the next session planned the following morning. Watching a fuming Astrid follow the others to the mead hall, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Hiccup sneaking off in the other direction.

"Hey Gobber?"

The blacksmith stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"It is meal time, where is Hiccup running off to?"

He already knew the answer, but Horrendous needed an excuse to go and follow him. Gobber shrugged.

"Who knows? Probably to go and train by himself or something…"

"You think I can go with him? Maybe give him a few pointers?"

Gobber eyed him suspiciously.

"The chief said you had to be escorted at all times."

"Well Hiccup is the son of the chief…he can be my babysitter."

"I don't know…"

"I'll give you this play with!"

Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a small slug of gronkle iron. Tossing it to the blacksmith, he watched as the man's face contorted in glee, examining the piece of metal.

"It is the same material that I made _Inferno_ out of." He stated, patting his sword. "So can I…?"

"Just don't get yourself into too much trouble." Gobber immediately replied, changing direction and hobbling up the path to his forge.

-Hiccup-

Ducking to avoid a low hanging rock, Hiccup emerged into the cove where his best friend currently resided. Toothless was sunbathing at the edge of the pond, a look of contentment on his face as he warmed himself in the light. Upon Hiccup's entrance, he warbled in greeting and trotted over to the boy.

"Hey buddy! Sorry I didn't visit you yesterday. You hungry?"

The night fury crooned and happily accepted the fish that Hiccup brought with him.

"You would never guess the things I had to deal with!"

The dragon warbled again, rubbing his head against Hiccup's cheek. Giving a gummy smile, Toothless then crouched low before pouncing on the teen, attempting to lick his entire face.

"Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup laughed, playfully swatting at his friend.

Toothless stopped his assault, giving a low laugh before bouncing around. Hiccup smiled at the playful dragon, wondering how is it that people had never seen this side of a dragon before.

"Okay bud. You want to go on a flight?"

Toothless, hearing the word flight, began bouncing around faster. Shaking his head, Hiccup gave his friend a look.

"You know, it would be much easier if you let me onto the saddle first!"

The dragon suddenly froze, his ear flaps going ridged. Looking around for a moment, Toothless bound back to Hiccup.

"Huh? Toothless, what's wrong?"

The dragon didn't answer, circling protectively around his rider. His pupils narrowed and he gave a low growl, attempting to find the hidden threat. Hiccup, noticing his behavior, began scanning the edge of the cove. A moment later Toothless gave a loud screech and fired a shot at the base of a nearby tree. The roots gave way and a portion of the cove wall fell, Hiccup mounting Toothless ready to fly at a moment's notice. As the dust cleared, a tumbling figure stepped out of the rubble pile.

"Horrendous?! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Author's Notes: I am somewhat concerned about my Astrid characterization, potentially making her a bit OOC in her anger/jealousy issue. If she or anyone else becomes too off model, let me know in the reviews.

On another note, it seems that everyone wanted Horrendous to show up at the same time as Hiccup, so here ya go. I left of their interactions for the next chapter so I can work out some plot points.

I will be without computer access over the weekend, so if I don't get the next chapter up by Friday morning (Hawaii Time / GMT -10), don't expect to see one until late Sunday early Monday. Please be patient and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you haven't guessed by now, I don't actually own this franchise.

Pre-chapter Note: [dragon speak/thoughts]

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

-Horrendous-

Following Hiccup without his notice was much easier than he anticipated. Of course he had five years' worth of experience, relatively speaking. Ducking occasionally to hide behind a rock or tree when his counterpart appeared to turn around, he successfully made it to the cove and Hiccup knew none the wiser.

Knowing his presence would be hard to explain, he made his way over to lie in the shade of a small tree at the wall edge. As it was downwind from the duo below, Toothless's sense of smell wouldn't pick up his scent that quickly and the nearby waterfall that fed the cove pond masked smaller noises. Watching them from his hiding spot, he mentally reviewed his situation.

'Okay, so here I am, somehow stuck in the past and watching my younger self play with an equally young version of my best friend…' He thought, watching as the dragon accepted a fresh cod. A pang of guilt ran through him when he realized that he didn't even know what happened to his own Toothless. They were separated immediately after being caught in that strange storm near Dragon Island and when he woke up, he had found himself in the past without him. He was suddenly so caught up in the events that followed he somehow forgot about his night fury.

Horrendous began to recall the storm that they were caught in as it was highly unusual in its sudden appearance. It was not the season for such weather when he left, and the strange noise that he heard was definitely not something natural. He then remembered moments before falling into the darkness something large knocking him off of his dragon. Trying to recall just what hit him, a sudden phantom pain shot through his head. Clutching himself at the headache, he let out a loud groan before he could stop himself.

Below him, Toothless picked up on his cry of pain and a few moments later sent him and a portion of the wall tumbling into the cove.

-Hiccup-

"Horrendous?"

Hiccup grew concerned when he saw the man gripping his head. Thinking that he got hurt in the fall, he jumped off Toothless and ran to inspect him.

"Horrendous? Are you hurt? Hold still."

Reaching up to grab the mask, Hiccup was suddenly winded as Toothless wrapped his tail around him. Without much effort, the dragon pulled the teen behind him, growling at the new comer.

"Toothless! Let me go!"

-Toothless-

[Stupid boy, get behind me!]

The night fury watched as the man made a quick recovery and noticed the situation he was in. Crouching lower, he growled as the stranger dared to reach out a hand toward him.

[Stay away! I'm warning you! The humans consider me the deadliest dragon alive! You don't want to….wait, what?!]

Finally aware of the man's scent, Toothless stopped growling. Carefully approaching the strange man, he made a few small sniffs of the man's extended palm.

[Impossible!]

Toothless's eyes widened in shock, turning around to make sure he wasn't losing his mind.

-Horrendous-

Horrendous raised an eyebrow at the dragon's warbling, swinging his head back and forth between him and Hiccup. The dragon then proceeded to circle around him, visually inspecting every part of him.

"Woah! Down boy!"

The dragon gave a concerned croon, sniffing at his metal foot. Immediately Hiccup ran up to pull the confused night fury away.

"S…sorry about that. He never acted this way before!" Hiccup stammered, trying to keep balance as Toothless began to tap his paw at the teen's own left foot. "Toothless! Quit doing that."

Horrendous gave a short chuckle, watching the young night fury try to pull off Hiccup's boot.

"Don't worry, used to know a dragon much like him …"

At that, Hiccup glanced up at him, ignoring Toothless as he began to circle them both.

"You…you what?"

Horrendous mentally cursed, he was supposed to be more careful than this.

"I used to know a dragon much like yours…" he admitted, knowing that his younger self will not let his slip up go. "Playful yet incredibly loyal once you got his trust."

Hiccup gave him a bemused look.

"You used to know a dragon and you didn't fight it? _ALL_ vikings I know of would rather chop off a dragon's head than get to know it. How do I know that you won't do the same to Toothless?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to Horrendous's sword.

"Because I don't kill dragons."

-Hiccup-

"You don't kill dragons?"

The teen stared at the man with a critical eye.

"If you don't kill dragons, why are you here in Berk teaching us otherwise?"

Horrendous returned the stare through his mask.

"I only had one lesson with you so far and all I asked was for you to _catch_ a dragon, not _kill_ it."

Okay, the man did have a small point there, but that didn't mean much.

"Then what are you doing here? In the cove? I find it hard to believe that you just stumbled across it by accident."

Horrendous paused for a few moments, thinking up a response. Neither human made any note of the dragon comparing their respective heights using his tail, warbling in his growing confusion.

"They said you come out here for training…" Horrendous replied. "…thought I could come and give you a few pointers. Never expected to find you with a dragon friend."

Hiccup gave him a look, not really believing the excuse. However, the man had yet to make an actually hostile move so he will give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Okay, so let's pretend that you are telling the truth and don't kill dragons. Then what exactly are you planning?"

Horrendous responded without hesitation.

"I promised the chief that I will help stop the dragon raids and I intend to uphold my word. The best way to do that is to _befriend_ the dragons, not _destroy_ them."

"My father will not be happy about his."

"I have no doubt about that…"

[Seriously? Now there are two of them? Where did the other one come from?!]

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late upload! Grandfather returned from the rehab hospital last week so couldn't finish the chapter then. I then got caught in a storm during my weekend camping trip so spent some time recovering from a bad cold. *Bows head in shame...*

On to the notes. I realized that I should have been more clear on my characterization concerns last chapter. I meant to ask are they OOC given the circumstances? Yes, Astrid wasn't that much of a bully before, but she was at the point of cursing and wildly swinging her axe after Hiccup was chosen by Gothi in the final round. I meant would she still act this way without the romantic flight to cool her off? She no longer has anything to vent her rage/jealousy in this timeline and an angry person can make some nasty _irrational decisions_...

Anyway, have a bit of PLOT! Here (hopefully) begins the more personal interactions between the characters. Will Hiccup learn Horrendous's identity? Will Astrid find a good outlet for her anger? Read and review for the sake of the big bewildered baby boo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise. Everything is the property of the respective owners

Pre-chapter note: [Dragon thought/speech]

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

-Toothless-

[Okay. Maybe if I closed my eyes the other one will disappear]

Squeezing his eyes shut, he opened one to see Horrendous still there conversing with Hiccup. Giving a groan, Toothless laid down and started rubbing his head with his forepaws.

[I am not going crazy! I am not going crazy!]

-Hiccup-

Watching in concern at his friend's display, he observed as Horrendous knelt down to pat the dragon on the wing.

"Hey bud you okay?"

Toothless, hearing the voice, looked up to see Horrendous staring into his face. Wailing pathetically, the night fury flopped back onto the ground in an exaggerated manner. As the dragon began rolling around in some sort of strange fit, Hiccup came over as well.

"I don't know what's with him today."

The teen reached out to the dragon, who immediately decided that it was time to instead dunk his head into the pond. Hiccup gave the sopping wet Toothless a look before raising his hands in frustration.

"Great! Not only do I have to deal with you!" Hiccup said, pointing to Horrendous "But now insane dragon as well!"

The only response was for Toothless to drop his head back into the water again with a groan.

"I guess we won't be able to take a flight today. Come on Horrendous, let's head back to the village. Toothless, I'll come back tomorrow to see if you're feeling better."

They both left the perturbed dragon to continue his fit.

[I'M NOT CRAZY!]

-Astrid-

Gripping her mug tightly, she listened to the group of teenagers as they discussed the day's results.

"Vanity issues? I don't have vanity issues!" Claimed an annoyed Snotlout, glaring at his comrades. "I mean, I _know_ that I am the best looking of all the vikings! What's not to like about me?!"

"He was correct though." Fishlegs interrupted, trying his best to ignore the glare. "I mean I really shouldn't have gotten distracted and we probably _would_ have captured the terror much faster if we worked together."

"Horrendous is so smart and good looking. I think I'm in love…" Ruffnut commented, playing with her empty plate.

Her brother gave her a disgusted look.

"Yeah right. The man looks like an older version of Hiccup…all thin and stuff. How can you find that attractive?"

Snotlout snorted.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing you've said today. Like as if my cousin can compare to Horrendous."

Astrid slammed her mug on the table, catching the attention of the group.

"Can we change the subject…_now_?!" she growled, baring her teeth.

"What's a matter babe?" Snotlout asked, ignoring her anger. "Uncomfortable over there? Why don't you come and sit by me? I'll make you feel much better."

Barely dodging the mug that was thrown at him, the burly teen frowned as Astrid stood up and left the hall.

"What is her problem?"

Astrid fumed, ignoring the calls of the others as she trudged down the steps into the village.

'Horrendous this, Hiccup that. Will they just shut up?!'

Kicking a stray barrel, she made her way to the forge, where an ecstatic Gobber was playing with a small sheet of metal, giggling madly to himself.

"Gobber! Could you take a look at my axe? I think it needs a few adjustments."

The man paused, taking a look at Astrid's axe.

"Aye. I'll have Hiccup work on it when he gets back."

Astrid's frown sharpened at the name.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Hiccup has the best hands for precision work. He'll have it as sharp as his wit in no time."

Giving a huff, she handed over the axe and turned her attention to the sheet of metal that the blacksmith was working on.

"What are you making?"

Gobber's face lit up when she pointed to his latest project.

"I am going to make a small knife out of it."

Astrid gingerly picked up the piece, it was still warm from the initial melting but it was strangely very light. It was already in the general shape of a blade, though it needed more sharpening.

"Seems a bit on the weak side. How do you expect a knife made out of this won't break?"

Gobber gave a laugh, taking the piece from her.

"Don't let the weight fool you. This stuff's stronger than it looks."

To demonstrate, he took the blade and sliced at a dangling chain. Astrid watched dumbstruck as the chain and the tool bucket it carried fell in a loud clatter despite the dull edge.

"Where on earth did you get that?!"

"Oh, Horrendous gave it to me. Went to go help Hiccup with his training earlier, they should be back before sundown."

Astrid's mood quickly fell back to its previous heated state. Her eye slightly twitching, she excused herself from the forge, telling the blacksmith that she will collect her axe in the morning.

Catching sight of Horrendous and Hiccup entering the village, she growled and slammed her house door behind her.

-Horrendous-

The walk was slightly awkward, the duo spending it in near silence. Hiccup's shoulders were slightly slumped, no doubt feeling down since he couldn't fly with Toothless that afternoon.

Horrendous trailed behind him, wondering what he should say to cheer up his younger counterpart. He blamed himself, his own need of seeing Toothless had caused the situation to begin with. As they crossed the bridge leading back into the village, the distant slam of a door stopped his train of thought.

"Hiccup..."

The teen turned at his name, giving Horrendous a look.

"Yes? We should be returning to the village."

"Look, I'm sorry that you couldn't go flying with Toothless."

Hiccup frowned a bit but gave a sigh.

"I don't know what is with him today. But I don't think there is anything you can do about it."

Horrendous looked out to the cliffs, the carved outcropping of the arena contrasting with its jagged surroundings. A new thought came to mind as he stared at the empty pit.

"Actually, I may not be able to help with Toothless, but there may be something else you might be interested in…"

* * *

Author Notes: Okay, I did warn everyone that I can't maintain a dedicated upload schedule. To those who have waited these past few weeks, thank you for your patience. For my new followers, welcome and thank you too! I have been having problems with this chapter and you can probably tell by the writing. I kept adding and deleting points so much that I actually put it aside to work on some other things.

Fortunately I wasn't too unproductive and actually laid out the master plot for this story and its potential sequel. The only thing now is to fill out the little details as I write up each chapter. In fact, I will be watching your reviews for occasional inspiration.

Keep an eye out for any errors and keep the reviews coming! This story needs reviews to survive!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: 

-Hiccup-

Although he couldn't see Horrendous's face, he could tell by his tone of voice that he was happy about whatever idea he had come up with. The man had looked at the arena, and that alone had Hiccup skeptical if he was going to be happy about what was going to happen or be very concerned.

"Horrendous? What exactly are you thinking about?"

The man turned to him, Hiccup could pretty much see the lights shining in the older viking's eyes through the man's mask.

"I assure you that you'll like it. Just come with me after dinner to the arena."

Hiccup looked away for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Okay. Don't make me regret this."

-Horrendous-

He sat in a corner watching as Hiccup went about adjusting and sharpening various tools and weapons. Gobber was hidden somewhere out back playing with the new gronkle iron dagger, his laughs and giggles occasionally ringing out over the noise of Hiccup's work.

Looking down, he carefully finished polishing Astrid's favorite axe. Inspecting it and finding the gleaming blade acceptable, he lightly tossed it from hand to hand. The heavy weight of the weapon made him smile a little, remembering how the village mostly abandoned such metals once the formula for gronkle iron was rediscovered.

Hiccup himself was adamant that only he work on the axe, so he was very reluctant on allowing Horrendous to do anything more than buffing it to a shine. Carefully hanging it on the pegs of the forge wall, he admired his handiwork before a small cough made him turn around.

-Stoick-

The man before him froze for a moment when he noticed his stare, before nodding his head in greeting.

"Good afternoon…"

A moment later his son was at his side, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hi dad, what brings you to the forge today?"

Stoick looked between Hiccup and Horrendous, the latter with an abnormally stiff posture and a strange silence.

"I came to see how our guest is doing and to see what has Gobber so excited that he making more noise than the twins."

Horrendous wavered slightly, unable to look the chief directly in the eye.

"I am doing fine d…sir. I only had one lesson with the students so far but I believe I can get them ready in no time."

Stoick nodded, hearing Gobber's laugh.

"I will be gone for a few days, and leaving tonight. Hiccup, keep up with your training. Horrendous, make sure he does…"

He made to leave but paused and turned to Horrendous.

"Oh, before I forget, Gothi would like to meet with you tomorrow after dragon training."

With a nod, Stoick left the two younger vikings to follow the laughter of his friend. He found the smith playing with a small dagger, throwing it or slashing at random objects. He raised his eyebrows when Gobber hacked at an old sword, the old blade falling into clean pieces with each cut.

"I can see why you are so happy. Where in the world did you get that thing? I don't believe Trader Johann had been near Berk in weeks."

Gobber smiled toothily, pulling the dagger out of his arm socket and handing it to the chief.

"It's so light!"

"I know! Never thought such a metal existed! I really need to ask where Horrendous got it!"

Stoick inspected the blade again, now noting its similarity to Horrendous's leg and weapon.

"Looks like I may be right about him! Say Gobber, what you think of the lad now that he had a lesson?"

Gobber thought for a few moments.

"He seems trustworthy enough. Hiccup doesn't seem to think of him a threat at the very least and I trust your son's judgment."

Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Listen Gobber, I am heading to the Berserker tribe for a few days. Oswald has lately been feeling paranoid for some reason and wanted some company for reassurance. Don't know why but I can't refuse another chief who needs help."

"Can't say I blame him given his tribe's…interesting history. Did you want me to accompany you?"

Stoick shook his head.

"I still need you to help watch over the trainees. Spitelout can take care of the village until I return."

"And what about Horrendous? I thought you would rather remain here to watch over him during his stay."

"He hasn't done anything threatening that I am aware of, and from the gossip I've heard, the younger ones are fascinated by him. I don't think he needs an escort anymore, but keep a close eye on him while I'm gone."

The blacksmith nodded, taking the dagger back from the chief.

"Understood."

-Hiccup-

After his father left, he frowned at Horrendous's words. He definitely was about to call Stoick something else than 'sir', but it seems only he picked up on the strange slip of tongue. Hiccup spent the rest of the afternoon working in the forge, his mind pondering the mystery that was Horrendous.

The man mysteriously appears in a flash of light, and takes down a Gronkle with what Hiccup is sure is a few clippings of dragon nip. Next the elder has a strange interest in him, an oddity considering her general apathy in the personal lives of the village residents. Finally was Toothless's reaction to the man.

While he guessed that dragons on principle were…_distrustful_…of vikings, Toothless's actions for the most part weren't hostile. Dragons, like vikings, had an attack first ask questions later approach to new things. Yet beyond the initial blast that brought Horrendous falling into the cove, Toothless never attacked the man at all, not even with a threatening growl. Now that he thought about it, Toothless was acting more like he was having a small tantrum than feeling particularly violent.

That settled it, he was going to confront Horrendous that night and demand to know who, or what, he was. So as soon as he was done eating his meal, Hiccup immediately made his way to the arena, making sure that no one was following him. When he arrived, he found Horrendous leaning against one of the pens with a basket next to him. Before Hiccup could even begin to talk, Horrendous interrupted him.

"How would you like to truly meet the other dragons?"

* * *

Author Notes: And another chapter uploaded! Okay, as you may or may note already know, I am not good with writing accents, so just pretend relevant characters such as Stoick and Gobber have them if you don't already.

Next and more important note, as for the next few chapters, this is where we start getting really messy. Please be patient and bear with me as plot wise these will formally cement the differences between the timelines. Coupled with preparations to return to school means potentially longer delays between uploads.

Please read and review! I need them to get through these next couple weeks!


End file.
